Joy Through Grief
by T-Frey
Summary: First Fic! After the tragic battle resulting in Yen'fay's death, Robin wants to help Say'ri cope with the loss of her brother. Though it is during the darkest of times, the two will connect on an even deeper level and maybe something good can come out of all this pain.
1. Chapter 1

Robin tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. The screaming…her screaming…it just would not leave his mind. Watching someone experience severe emotional pain was one thing, but having to go through it was a completely different experience.

"Say'ri…" the word involuntarily passed through his lips. "How could you go through that…and still be able to put on a brave face? Is it all just a façade?"

Say'ri lost her older brother that day. Killed by herself, no less. He was an enemy, he was trying to kill them, so convincing him to deflect was next to impossible. Even knowing this, Robin could not squelch the guilty feeling in his stomach. He remembered too vividly: he and Say'ri were teamed up to fight the enemy soldiers, but the next thing they knew, they were fighting Say'ri's older brother. Robin took the initiative, for he did not want to subject Say'ri to the pain of fighting her own sibling. Yen'fay's strength, however, was more than Robin had expected. In fact, just one strike from his blade nearly did him in, but he remained alive, bleeding but alive. Say'ri blocked Yen'fay's killing blow and before Robin could shout out or do anything about it, Say'ri ran her sword right through her brother's chest. In that moment, Robin had never seen someone's emotions change so quickly from speaking with her brother one last time, seeing him give up the ghost, and having Excellus later laugh in her face about the entire thing. Say'ri was first in denial, then calm, shocked, enraged, and finally pained. Robin knew Say'ri was a strong woman, but seeing her having a massive breakdown in front of the entire army and enemy, it was almost unbearable to watch. What frightened Robin even more was that she chose to save his life rather than her brother's. That alone was unbelievable. But even in his shocked state, Robin could still hear Say'ri screaming out her brother's name, see the grief-stricken expression on her face, watch helplessly as Chrom, Lucina, and Tiki tried to help her onto her feet. He remembered it all, and the torrent of emotions he felt then still hadn't calmed down now.

His stomach growled, but he wasn't hungry, nor was he sick. Robin sighed as he squeezed it, still trying to find some possible way to fall asleep. He considered asking Tharja for a sleep spell, but he didn't really trust what the dark mage would do to him if she put him to sleep. Maybe he could get sleeping herbs from Stahl, then he remembered that the last time he borrowed something medicinal from Stahl, he didn't know it was outdated. Needless to say, he wasn't much use for Chrom and his army that day. Robin rolled over on his side again and found that Morgan was still awake and reading one of her tomes. Or maybe it was his own; he couldn't tell even with the faint light coming from her fingers. Wait, faint light?

"You're going to set the bed on fire if you do that." Robin warned his daughter.

"Oh?! Uh, sorry dad! I thought you were asleep." Morgan giggled nervously as she immediately let the fire waver from her hand.

"Far from it actually." He groaned "Morgan, what do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

"I read!"

"But…for me reading engages my mind so I can't fall asleep. Anything else?"

Morgan rested her chin on her fist in deep thought. "Um…I don't know. I've seen what the other children do though! Cynthia picks the petals off flowers, Noire crawls into Severa's bed though I don't think Severa likes that very much; um…Gerome rides Minerva, Laurent tries to solve some of life's mysteries…heaven knows what Inigo does when he sneaks out at night."

"Wow, you kids are more…unique than I thought." Robin sighed, but he smiled with amusement. "I'm afraid none of those things will help me get to sleep though. And I highly doubt Cordelia would be pleased if she saw me sleeping in her daughter's bed."

"Well then how about we just talk?"

"There's an idea."

"Okay, so why can't you sleep?"

Robin's face fell once she asked him that question. "Do you know what happened today?"

"We fought against Valm's army, right?"

"Yes, right. Well one of our own had a brother who was fighting alongside them. She…she had to kill him."

Morgan's jaw dropped. "That's terrible!"

"Yes, it is. And well, I want to go comfort her, but I can't think of anything to say."

"Hm…just be with her then."

"Be with her?"

"Yep! I don't remember a whole lot, but when I got here, I was so alone. Usually I would cry nonstop, but occasionally someone would walk by and stay with me until I stopped. It's great to have people like that in life."

"So you're saying that just my presence there should alleviate some of the pain?"

"Uh-huh. She probably feels alone right now after her brother died. You don't need words to show your sympathy and quite frankly…I don't think you're really good with words anyways. Uh, no offense, by the way!"

Robin chuckled. "No you're right. I really am not good with words when it comes to comforting people. When I tried to console Chrom after losing his sister, I did more harm than good and he punched me in the face. Thanks, Morgan. You know how to give great advice. I bet you'll become a fine tactician someday."

"You mean it?! May be a talent I've just forgotten about." Morgan chirped.

"Maybe. Well, you better get some rest. I'm going to go visit my friend now."

Robin tucked Morgan in the bed and kissed her goodnight before walking out of the tent and towards Say'ri's. When he neared the opening of her tent, he abruptly stopped and tried to collect himself.

"This is for a friend…" He told himself to calm his nerves. "Don't speak…let my actions do the talking. Well, here goes…Say'ri? It's Robin, may I come in?"

There came no reply, but Robin wasn't going to give up so easily. He opened the tent and peered inside. It was all dark, but he could still see Say'ri's figure in the shadows. She was slumped over on her bed, examining the fine silver blade of her sword. Robin soundlessly walked inside until he got to her bed and gently tapped her on the shoulder to remind her of his presence. Say'ri briefly turned to look at him with twinkling eyes before her gaze fell back onto her sword. Seeing her act this way, Robin felt like he was about to cry himself. It was almost too pitiful to bear.

_Let my actions do the talking._ He thought to himself as he placed himself in front of her and kneeled down. She made no reaction, nor did she follow him with her eyes, but Robin didn't let that hinder him. He took one of her hands into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. That got Say'ri's attention. She looked straight at him and by the way she bit her lower lip and her tears overflowing her eyes, she looked like she was about to lose it. Robin opened his arms slightly and, as if it was some sort of beckoning sign, Say'ri immediately collapsed into his embrace, clinging to the cloth of his garb and began to cry uncontrollably. Robin fastened his arms around her and pulled her in closer to his body, feeling her shudder violently as every sob escaped from her. As she wept, Robin could almost feel the weight of her grief on his shoulders. He wanted to save Yen'fay as much as she did, and was greatly saddened when it was not meant to be. As long as he could help shoulder some of that pain, then he didn't feel like a complete failure.

"My brother…my broth…er…" Say'ri choked, her voice thick with emotion. "He w-wouldn't want me to…to act like…this…"

"It's okay, Say'ri." Robin whispered. "Let it all out. Don't be ashamed to cry in front of me."

Say'ri sniffled and just nodded against him. Her embrace was very tight, almost painful, but Robin dared not to protest. In response, he placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pressed her face against his chest. Her body felt cold, despite the humidity of the night, but Robin decided not to question her about it. After what felt like maybe ten minutes, Say'ri began to calm herself down and she withdrew herself from Robin's embrace completely. She looked down, ashamed at herself, until Robin lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked softly.

"Yes…slightly, but yes." Say'ri sniffled again. Robin took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dry her eyes for her. Say'ri didn't push him away, but just remained silent; she just didn't have the heart to refuse his kindness. She noticed a tear stain on his chest where she grabbed him and poked at it absentmindedly.

"I'm…sorry I dampened your cloak." Say'ri said, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't worry about it." Robin assured her. "No harm done."

Say'ri wordlessly nodded and stared off into space. "I…I still can't believe all this is happening. It almost feels like I'm in a dream. And when I look at my sword…that wretched sword…I still see…the blood…_his _blood…oh Yen'fay!"

"Say'ri." Robin placed a hand on her cheek when he noticed her eyes were filling with tears again.

"I…feel so weak." Say'ri rubbed fiercely at her eyes. "My chest feels so tight, no matter how much I try to get over this. I…I can't help it anymore!"

"If you need to cry again, then by all means do so." Robin said. "I'll stay here all night to comfort you, if you want me to."

"Y-You would?"

"Yes. We're friends, Say'ri and I won't abandon you in your time of need. Besides…Yen'fay's death was on my part as well. For that, I apologize…if I hadn't been so careless, I could have…"

"Stop, Robin!" Say'ri suddenly shouted, her tears finally falling. "Hearing your regret, it only breaks my heart even more. I don't want you to blame yourself for my brother's death. I don't want you experience the same pain I'm going through right now. Please…"

She abruptly stopped when she heard her breath hitch. Again, she fell silent and tried to choke back whatever sobs were trying to come out. Robin let out a deep breath and bent his head down. "I'm sorry, Say'ri. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Say'ri sighed and shook her head. "No, it's all right. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Much to Say'ri's surprise, she heard Robin chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?"

"My daughter was right." Robin smiled pitifully. "I'm no good with words, yet I still speak anyways. I need to learn to keep my trap shut."

Unexpectedly, Say'ri smiled as well, the first smile Robin had seen her make all day. "What good is a tactician that cannot communicate?"

"Ha, well you got me there." Robin stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothing. "Do you need anything? A glass of water or perhaps another blanket? Don't be afraid to ask."

"No…" Say'ri paused to stifle a yawn. "I don't…well I do have one thing in mind."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind…staying here for the night?"

"You…really want me to?"

"Ah, if you can't then I understand. You have your daughter to stay with you and…"

"No, I'll stay." Robin silenced her. "Morgan is a big girl and she knows I'm here. Besides our tent isn't far away, so if someone attacks I'll take care of them in an instant."

"You're a good father, Robin. You really care for your…family…"

"Say'ri…"

"Oh, don't mind me." Say'ri rubbed her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I should be trying to get over things. I can't remain like this, wallowing in my own self-pity forever."

"I'll help you get through this." Robin said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "No matter what, I'll be here by your side to support you until you feel better. In fact, I'll do that now. We can stay up talking if you want. There won't be another battle for a couple days now."

"You don't mind?"

"Course not. I couldn't sleep anyways." Robin laughed. "Can you tell me about Chon'sin?"

Say'ri's face brightened up a considerable amount when Robin asked about her homeland. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

* * *

I made Robin marry Say'ri on my first run and man, it could not be more perfect! Maybe it's because Robin himself is a boss and Say'ri is my all-time favorite character. I'm honestly disappointed by lack of Say'ri/MU fics, so this will be my contribution. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaand my first complete story! A response to the people who reviewed:

Lord Destroyer: Yay, another supporter! *bro fist* Anyways, no Chrom does not punch Robin after Emmeryn's sacrifice. Just something from my own imagination to show how bad Robin (or my character anyways) is bad with words.

Mzr90: Thanks for reviewing, mate! All will be revealed in this final chapter ;)

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the fabric of Say'ri's tent, irritating Robin's eyes and forcing him to wake up and start his day. The young grandmaster yawned as he rose into a sitting position, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. It took him a while before he realized that…he wasn't in his tent, but then he recalled spending the night to comfort Say'ri and listen to her tales of her home land. It was strange, but he could not recall falling asleep even when both of them had the intention of staying up all night.

"First amnesia, now short term memory loss." Robin grumbled to himself. He felt something stir next to him and he glanced back at Say'ri, whom was sound asleep under the covers. She was mumbling a little in her sleep, but Robin was still able to catch some words, especially "Yen'fay."

"She still dreams about her brother." Robin sighed. "At least she isn't having a nightmare."

Robin remained in the bed and continued to watch as Say'ri slept. She shifted again and rolled onto her side, clutching a human-sized lump in the bed. Robin raised an eyebrow at the sight, more so when he noticed that it wasn't him she was holding on to. Curious, he reached for the covers and slowly pulled them back, revealing a sleeping Morgan curled up next to Say'ri's frame. The sight was so astounding that Robin could not contain his reaction.

"M-Morgan?!" He blurted out. "What are you doing?"

At this, Say'ri and Morgan were both startled out of their sleep and instantly sat up in the bed. It was then that Say'ri realized that Morgan had, at one point, came in and spent the night as well. She and Robin both stared at the young woman, their gazes demanding an explanation.

"Uh, I was sleeping! But now I'm awake!" Morgan chuckled. Robin exhaled sharply, which immediately chased off Morgan's amusement. "What? You asked what I was doing."

"Morgan, I…I meant why are you here? And more importantly, _when_ did you get here? You can't just walk into other people's tents when they're sleeping, much less get in the bed with them."

"Uh…" Morgan turned and looked at Say'ri. The Chon'sin princess didn't look angered or annoyed, just stunned. "Well, I knew you went to Say'ri's tent, but you didn't come back for a long time so I decided to see what was keeping you. When I found you and Say'ri asleep, I just didn't have the heart to wake you up and take you back to our tent. But…I don't like sleeping alone so I just decided to get in the bed with you guys. The floor was uncomfortable."

Robin didn't respond; rather he just looked at Say'ri with a repentant look on his face. Morgan looked at her father and mimicked his expression.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I came in your tent without your permission, moth…I mean Say'ri." Morgan apologized. "It was more of an instinct than choice."

"It's quite alright, no harm done." Say'ri replied, though she sounded as if her mind was in another world. "Uh, did you have a blissful sleep?"

"I did, thanks! Huh, it's strange. This is the first time the familiarity warmed my heart…I like it."

"Familiarity?" Robin asked. "Do you remember sharing a bed with your parents?"

"Eh just you, Father. I don't really remember Mother…but when I was sleeping against Say'ri last night I thought, 'hey, this is like déjà vu.' And her presence was just so familiar, I felt that maybe I had moments like these in the past, sleeping with you and Mother."

The weight of Morgan's words were starting to sink in and Say'ri was half-shocked and half-excited if the young girl was signifying what she thought she meant.

"Morgan, are you implying that…that I am your mother?" Say'ri asked.

"Uh, I dunno. My hair color matches yours. But it's not just that! For some reason, being with you last night gave me a sense of security in my heart…like something I would have with my mother. I feel drawn to you in a way that is more than just allies. I know it's not a strong argument and I don't have a lot to back up my claim…but something is making me believe that you are in fact my mother!"

Robin and Say'ri looked stunned at each other, at Morgan, then back at each other as the realization was made clear.

"S-Say'ri…" Robin stammered. "This means that in the future, we…"

Say'ri blushed. "…so it seems. In that case I should tell you…that I've found someone whose heart is home…he is truly the one who I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

At that moment, time seemed to stop as Robin replayed those words again and again in his mind. Hearing Say'ri admitting her love for someone hit Robin's heart harder than a wooden sword against a window, and it took all of his willpower to keep an indifferent expression on his face. Despite the sudden emotional turmoil in his chest, Robin still attempted to get some words in.

"Say'ri, I…you…well, I'm glad you've…already found someone." He whispered, still sounding crestfallen. "I hope he treats you well."

"Huh?!" Morgan exclaimed in disbelief. "I'll lose my existence! Father, you were too late!"

To their surprise and confusion, Say'ri snorted with laughter. "Ha, the way you two reacted at the news! No, Robin. That person I was talking about…I was meaning you. I realize that I no longer feel alone whenever you're around. Even though Yen'fay's death traumatized me, you were still there with patience and open arms, ready to comfort me along the rough trail of grief. I…I admit that I am still mourning and…and...oh, why do I have to cry now? But…ungh… as long as you are…are…beside me, you give me strength to stand on my own…I…I…ungh, forgive me…I love you…Robin."

"Oh, Say'ri, I love you too." Robin smiled and wiped Say'ri's tears away. "And know that, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. Through good times and bad…"

"Aye...and in sickness and in health…"

"And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" Morgan cut in. Say'ri and Robin gave her an odd stare, making her shrink back in embarrassment. "Well…you practically gave your wedding vows just then. And in the bed too; Father, I'd think you'd have more class than that!"

Robin laughed. "We'll go back to Chon'sin together and make it official there. I've always wanted to see a cherry tree."

"And I shall be glad to stand under them with you…" Say'ri proclaimed. "As your loving and faithful bride."

The tactician smiled as he pulled out his neck-chain that had a ring strung on it. "I bought this at the market the other day. I thought it would look nice to wear around my neck, but now I think it would look even better if it was worn on your finger."

Say'ri smiled and held out her right hand expectantly. Without hesitation, Robin slipped the ring on her finger; to his surprise, it was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful." Say'ri commented. "I shall cherish it always."

Robin grinned and turned back to face his daughter, whom seemed quite mesmerized at the moment. "Morgan, I think you're forgetting something."

"Eh?" Morgan tilted her head in confusion. "Forgetting what?"

"Well, think about it. We gave our vows, the ring, now what's supposed to happen next?"

"Huh? Oh! You may now kiss the bride!"

Robin and Say'ri chuckled at the girl's antics and then faced each other, desire longing in their eyes. Slowly, their eyes shut as they came ever closer together…closer…and closer…till their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meh! Cheesy ending is cheesy, but I'm glad to get this idea off my mind and into my computer. Thanks for all who followed/reviewed! Hopefully this will inspire any silent Say'ri/MU fans (you know who you are ;P) to start writing for this pairing, and I seriously hope ya do. Plus you get Say'ri!Morgan! (IMO, Say'ri is a great mother for her, besides the stats). Well, till next time!


End file.
